


I Regret My Entire Existence... I Mean... Sonic Takes a Dildo Up His Ass

by christianmoengle (orphan_account)



Series: 50 Shades Companion [4]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M, NSFW, im not putting this in the sonic tag, it was supposed to be pegging but im a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: sonic takes a dildo up his ass. i wish i didn't write this.





	I Regret My Entire Existence... I Mean... Sonic Takes a Dildo Up His Ass

“No. Absolutely not. I am NOT letting you put some plastic cucumber in my holy blue asshole,” Sonic said for the hundredth time. “Pleaseeee,” Ana whined, also for the hundredth time. “I promise you’ll like it! And also, weren’t you the one who said we should experiment a bit more?” Sonic sighed. “I meant, you know, fingering you under the dinner table of a fancy party, not like, you shoving some sort of… you know… up my asshole.” “It’s a strap on,” Ana said. “And you’re NOT strapping it on,” Sonic replied.

Ana sighed. She didn’t want to have to resort to dirty tricks, but she’d grown increasingly obsessed with the idea. Something about seeing Sonic with a dildo in his cobalt ass… it called to her. She turned away from Sonic, mumbling, “I bet Christian wouldn’t have said no.” It was like Sonic was a different man.. er, hedgehog. He grabbed her. “I can do anything that rat can do, and I can do it better. Now shove that thing up my ass and I’ll show you how a real hedgehog takes a dildo up his ass.”

Ana fluttered her eyelashes. “Oh, why don’t we use the dildo you got me for my birthday?” she cooed. Sonic groaned. “Fine, but make it quick.” “Shouldn’t me prep first?” Ana asked, and Sonic gave her a deadpan look. “I’m a hedgehog and I’m trying to write this, uh I mean get this over with before I reach a point of regret in my life I can’t get over.” So Ana just shoved it in. Sonic screamed.

“Is that a good scream or a bad scream?” Ana asked, slightly worried. “You tell me,” Sonic replied. “Good?” Ana ventured. “No, I mean you tell me. I have no idea.” Ana got to work pumping the dildo in and out of Sonic’s asshole, noticing that his ass and the dildo were slightly different colors. “50 shades of blue,” she uttered, and Sonic just grunted.

“Okay, is that enough for you?” Sonic asked. “I don’t think I can continue writing about this… uh I mean, keep this up.” Ana nodded, pulling the dildo out of Sonic’s asshole as he slumped on the bed. “Thanks for doing this,” she said, stroking Sonic’s spikes. “I’m never doing it again,” he replied, before going to sleep with his dick harder than the dildo that was in his ass.


End file.
